


Playing Second Fiddle to a Dead Man

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flash Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Playing Second Fiddle to a Dead Man

Until I was eleven years old, I had no one to look up to. Oh sure, Uncle Vernon was taller than me, but that’s not what I mean. What I mean is that no one ever gave me a hero until Hagrid came to take me away, and he told me all about my parents, and I wanted to be just like them. Special, in a good way.

Then I found out how my dad was a Seeker, and it was like that made it open season for everyone to tell me how much like my dad I looked, how I flew just like him…

No one seemed to care that all I wanted by then was just to be _me._

Then you came along, and you couldn’t see me for my dad. I know you weren’t there for really good reasons, but it still didn’t help any when you actually yelled at me for not being him.

He’s dead, I wanted to scream at you. Dead. Dead. Dead.

And now, so are you.

Professor Lupin looks at me with these empty eyes, but he sees me as Harry, so it’s not as bad, I guess, now that I’ve gotten used to you being gone. You were never really there for me, anyway.

Just _him._


End file.
